The present invention relates to article carrying/keeping device employed for carrying various articles or keeping these.
An article carrying/keeping device employed for carrying industrial products such as electric products, its parts, architectural materials, furniture, natural products, or other various articles or keeping these has been well known. This type of conventional article carrying/keeping device is composed, for example, of a pallet for placing an article, four props fixed on the four corners of the pallet in a vertically standing manner against an article placing face, and coupling members fixing and coupling the props placed side by side. In order to carry the article by means of the article carrying/keeping device, the article is accommodated in a space inside the four props so as to place the article on the pallet, and the article is carried along with the article carrying/keeping device. The article accommodated in the article carrying/keeping device can be kept in a storage or the like along with the article carrying/keeping device.
However, although there are various sizes from a large size to a small size for an article to be carried and kept by means of this type of article carrying/keeping device, the conventional article carrying/keeping device described above has a constant capacity for the space in which an article is accommodated. Thus, with respect to a specific size of article carrying/keeping device, although an article whose size corresponds to the device can be carried and kept by the device, an article whose size is larger than the space for accommodating an article in the article carrying/keeping device cannot be carried or kept. If an article whose size is extremely smaller than the article accommodating space is carried and kept by the article carrying/keeping device, the carrying efficiency is unfavorably reduced, wastefully using the space in a storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article carrying/keeping device by which the disadvantages in the prior art described above can be removed and which has an excellent stability.
In order to achieve the above described object, the present invention proposes an article carrying/keeping device comprising a pallet on which an article is placed, four props detachably attached to the pallet in an approximately vertically standing manner against an article placing face of the pallet, first and second couplers attached to the respective props along the longitudinal directions thereof, and first and second coupling members mutually coupling two props positioned adjacent to each other, wherein the second couplers are positioned lower than the first couplers in a state where the four props are attached to the pallet, the first and second coupling members are positioned mutually crossing in a state where the four props are attached to the pallet, one end sides of the respective first coupling members in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the first couplers attached to one side props among two props positioned adjacent to each other, the other end sides in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the second couplers attached to the other side props among two props positioned adjacent to each other, one end sides of the respective second coupling members in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the first couplers attached to the other side props, the other end sides in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the second couplers attached to the one side props among two props, and at least either of the first or second couplers are movably attached to the respective props to which the couplers are attached in the longitudinal directions of the props, wherein said device comprises coupler fixing members fixed to the first and second couplers attached to the respective props for fixing/coupling the first and second couplers with each other, said coupler fixing members are slidably fitted into at least one side couplers among the first and second couplers, and the couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by screwing screws inserted into through holes formed in the couplers into which the coupler fixing members are slidably fitted onto screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members.
At that time, it is advantageous that the first and second couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by slidably fitting the coupler fixing members into the first and second couplers and screwing the respective screws inserted into the through holes formed in the respective first and second couplers onto the screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members.
In the article carrying/keeping device of the present invention, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the respective second couplers are fixed to the respective props to which the second couplers are attached, and the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the second couplers are constituted in such a manner that loosening the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the second couplers is more difficult than loosening the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the first couplers
Further, in the article carrying/keeping device of the present invention, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the first couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by fixing the respective second couplers to the respective props to which the second couplers are attached, undetachably fixing the coupler fixing members to the second couplers, and screwing the screws inserted into the through holes formed in the first couplers onto the screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members slidably fitted into the first couplers.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention proposes an article carrying/keeping device comprising a pallet on which an article is placed, first to fourth props detachably attached to the pallet in an approximately vertically standing manner against an article placing face of the pallet, first to third couplers attached to the respective first to fourth props along the longitudinal directions thereof, and first and second coupling members mutually coupling the respective first and second props, the second and third props, the third and fourth props, and the fourth and first props positioned adjacent to each other, wherein in a state where the four props are attached to the pallet, the second and third couplers are positioned lower than the first couplers, and the second couplers are positioned lower than the third couplers, and in a state where the first to fourth props are attached to the pallet, the respective first and second coupling members are positioned in a state where the respective first and second coupling members cross mutually, respective one end sides of the first and second coupling members provided between the first and second props positioned adjacent to each other and the first and second coupling members provided between the third and fourth props positioned facing to the first and second props in the respective longitudinal directions of the members are rotatably coupled with the respective first couplers attached to the first and second props and the third and fourth props, the respective other end sides in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the respective second couplers attached to the first and second props and the third and fourth props, respective one end sides of the first and second coupling members provided between the second and third props positioned adjacent to each other and the first and second coupling members provided between the fourth and first props positioned facing to the second and third props in the longitudinal directions of the members are rotatably coupled with the respective first couplers attached to the second and third props and the fourth and first props, the respective other end sides in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the respective third couplers attached to the second and third props and the fourth and first props, and at least either of the second or third couplers among the first to third couplers are movably attached to the respective props to which the couplers are attached in the longitudinal directions of the props, wherein said device comprises coupler fixing members fixed to the second and third couplers attached to the respective props for fixing/coupling the second and third couplers with each other, said coupler fixing members are slidably fitted into at least one side couplers among the second and third couplers, and the couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by screwing screws inserted into through holes formed in the couplers into which the coupler fixing members are slidably fitted onto screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members.
At that time, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the second and third couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by slidably fitting the coupler fixing members into the second and third couplers and screwing the respective screws inserted into the through holes formed in the respective second and third couplers onto the screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members.
In the article carrying/keeping device of the present invention, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the second couplers are constituted in such a manner that loosening the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the second couplers is more difficult than loosening the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the third couplers.
Further, in the article carrying/keeping device of the present invention, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the third couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by undetachably fixing the coupler fixing members to the second couplers, slidably fitting the coupler fixing members into the third couplers, and screwing the screws inserted into the through holes formed in the third couplers onto the screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members.
Moreover, in order to achieve the above mentioned object, the present invention proposes an article carrying/keeping device comprising a pallet on which an article is placed, first to fourth props detachably attached to the pallet in an approximately vertically standing manner against an article placing face of the pallet, first to third couplers attached to the respective first to fourth props along the longitudinal directions thereof, and first and second coupling members mutually coupling the respective first and second props, the second and third props, the third and fourth props, and the fourth and first props positioned adjacent to each other, wherein in a state where the four props are attached to the pallet, the second and third couplers are positioned lower than the first couplers, and the second couplers are positioned lower than the third couplers, and in a state where the first to fourth props are attached to the pallet, the respective first and second coupling members are positioned in a state where the respective first and second coupling members cross mutually, respective one end sides of the first and second coupling members provided between the first and second props positioned adjacent to each other and the first and second coupling members provided between the third and fourth props positioned facing to the first and second props in the respective longitudinal directions of the members are rotatably coupled with the respective first couplers attached to the first and second props and the third and fourth props, the respective other end sides in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the respective second couplers attached to the first and second props and the third and fourth props, respective one end sides of the first and second coupling members provided between the second and third props positioned adjacent to each other and the first and second coupling members provided between the fourth and first props positioned facing to the second and third props in the longitudinal directions of the members are rotatably coupled with the respective first couplers attached to the second and third props and the fourth and first props, the respective other end sides in the longitudinal directions thereof are rotatably coupled with the respective third couplers attached to the second and third props and the fourth and first props, and at least either of the second or third couplers among the first to third couplers are movably attached to the respective props to which the couplers are attached in the longitudinal directions of the props, wherein said device comprises coupler fixing members fixed to the first to third couplers attached to the respective props for fixing/coupling the first to third couplers with each other, said coupler fixing members are slidably fitted into at least two couplers among the first to third couplers, and the couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by screwing screws inserted into through holes formed in the couplers into which the coupler fixing members are slidably fitted onto screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members.
At that time, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the first to third couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by slidably fitting the coupler fixing members into the first to third couplers and screwing the respective screws inserted into the through holes formed in the respective first to third couplers onto the screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members.
In the article carrying/keeping device of the present invention, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the respective first couplers are fixed to the respective props to which the first couplers are attached, and the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the first couplers are constituted in such a manner that loosening the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the first couplers is more difficult than loosening the screws fixing the coupler fixing members to the second and third couplers.
Further, in the article carrying/keeping device of the present invention, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the second and third couplers and the coupler fixing members are detachably/attachably fixed by fixing the respective first couplers to the respective props to which the first couplers are attached, undetachably fixing the coupler fixing members into the first couplers, and screwing the screws inserted into the through holes formed in the second and third couplers onto the screw holes formed in the coupler fixing members slidably fitted into the second and third couplers.
In the article carrying/keeping device of the present invention, it is advantageous to constitute in such a manner that the coupler fixing members are positioned approximately parallel to the props in a state where the members are attached to the couplers.
Other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.